Generally, on the key top of each key of a keyboard provided for a personal computer (PC) is denoted a character, symbol, or the like that defines the key. Such PCs are typically operated in well-lit environments such as offices or homes, so that users are not usually concerned about the visibility of the characters and symbols on the keys when they are operating the keyboards of those PCs.
However, when such a PC is used in a dimly-lit environment, like in a meeting room in which the lighting is limited so as to use a projector, for example, the user will come to realize the difficulty of discerning the characters and symbols on the key tops in such an environment.
In order to address this problem, there has been proposed and implemented in the past a method that provides, for example, a lap-top PC with an additional light source that lights up the keyboard. When using such a lap-top PC, a user will be able to reliably read the characters and symbols on the key tops despite the lack of ambient light.
A technique utilizing such an additional light source cannot prevent the manufacturing cost of the PC from an increase to be caused by the light source and the light source circuit provided for the PC. Laying the cables for the light source and the circuit also increases the workload for assembling the lap-top PC. In addition, it is difficult to locate the light source such that the lighting of the keyboard is even and free from shadows. Finally, such a light source adds to the weight and complexity of the lap-top PC.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a computer that can significantly improve the visibility of the keyboard when it is being used in locations with little or no ambient light while avoiding the increases in manufacturing cost, complexity and weight and the problems of uneven lighting inherent in previous solutions. It is another object of the present invention to provide a key top for each key of a keyboard preferred for such a computer.